1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to massage equipment and more particularly to a device for massaging eyes for preventing eyesight of a person having astigmatism, long-sightedness, short-sightedness, or the like from further deteriorating.
2. Related Art
Eye defects such as astigmatism, long-sightedness, short-sightedness, or the like are often among people. It is known that a pair of spectacles having correcting lenses can be used to correct eyesight of a person having, for example short-sightedness. However, it is also often that a person wearing such spectacles still has his/her eyesight deteriorated. As a result, a more or less frequent change of spectacles is made. This can increase the financial burden borne upon the wearer. Hence, a need has arisen for a device for massaging eyes for preventing eyesight from further deteriorating.
A conventional eyes massage device is shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. The device is enclosed in a housing 90 and comprises a control unit 10, a motor 20, a disc 30 rotatably connected to the motor 20, an actuator 40, a bellows member 50, a plastic tube 60 having one end in fluid communication with the bellows member 50, a valve 70 at the tube 60, and a mask 80 at the other end of the tube 60 in which the disc 30 has a projecting rod 31 connected to one side of the actuator 40.
In operation, enables the control unit 10 to activate the motor 20 for rotating the disc 30. Rods 43 of the actuator 40 thus move back and forth to cause the bellows member 50 to reciprocate. Positive pressure air (i.e., pressurized air) and negative pressure air (i.e., substantially vacuum) are generated alternately in the bellows member 50 and are communicated to the mask 80 via the valve 70 and the tube 60. Two diaphragms in the mask 80 in close proximity with both eyes of a person are thus moved by the positive pressure air or the negative pressure air to massage the eyes. A telescopic member is formed between two eye portions of the mask 80 such that an interpupillary distance of the person can be adjusted for being adapted to different individuals. Moreover, a balance tubing 872 is formed between the eye portions of the mask 80 for balancing pressure between the eye portions of the mask 80.
However, the known device suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the coupling between the projecting rod 31 and the actuator 40 is a cam-based one. Thus, its components are relatively complicated and unbearable noise can be generated during operation. The diaphragms are in contact with eye balls during operation. Thus, the diaphragms may be contaminated by tears. This is not hygienic. Moreover, the balance tubing 872 is exposed, resulting in a detraction of the device's external appearance. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.